


nightmares and flower vases

by satiricalnerd



Series: did you even have to ask? - a collection of royai oneshots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalnerd/pseuds/satiricalnerd
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has a nightmare, but she also has Roy Mustang.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: did you even have to ask? - a collection of royai oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	nightmares and flower vases

She was lying on her father’s bench, and tried desperately to stand up and move. She didn’t want the tattoo- she didn’t want the burden. But her body was so heavy, and while she struggled, she felt the sting of her father’s needle.

Suddenly she was back in Ishval. Gunshots rang out, and every blast of fire was followed by smoke and screams. 

Riza was in position. She looked through the scope of her rifle, and aimed for her target. She never missed. The man turned to look at her, and Riza saw that it was her Brigadier General, Roy Mustang. She fired.

Riza’s eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, breathing heavy. Her pijamas were drenched in sweat, and her vision was blurred by tears. 

Black Hayate jumped on Riza’s bed and whimpered. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m okay, Hayate. It was just a dream.”

Riza looked at the clock next to her bed. It was barely after midnight. She still had five hours before she even needed to think about getting ready for work.

Black Hayate licked Riza’s arm, and she scratched behind his ears. 

“I’m not going to fall back asleep, am I,” Riza said to her dog, but mostly to herself.

The dream was still fresh in her mind, and Riza squeezed her eyes closed to prevent herself from crying. Nevertheless, warm tears streamed down her face. Riza burried her face in her hands and began to cry. 

As a habit, Riza ran her fingers over the burn scar on her back. It was over now. There would never be another flame alchemist. 

She couldn’t help but wish that General Mustang was with her, now. 

You can call me any time, day or night, okay? He had said to her before they were both discharged from the hospital after the Promised Day.

“Brigadier General, sir?” Riza said into the phone softly. 

“Hawkeye? Is that you? Are you alright?” Mustang asked. 

Riza realized that it was a mistake to bother her superior officer, and after midnight at that.

“I’m alright. I’m sorry to bother you, sir. It was just a bad dream,” Riza said.

“You know you can call me whenever you want, Captain,” General Mustang said firmly. “I can be at your house in ten minutes.”

“Sir, it’s really alright-”

“I can’t sleep either. We might as well stay up together,” Roy insisted.

A small smile creeped up on Riza’s face. 

“Alright, sir.” 

“I’ll be right over.” 

Riza hung the phone back on the wall. She wondered if the General was plagued by nightmares as well- and if that was why he picked up the phone almost immediately. She felt a little guilty for making her superior officer come over to her house late at night, but a bigger part of her, though she wouldn’t admit it, wanted to see him more than anything.

A few minutes later, Roy was standing at the threshold of Riza’s apartment. He was holding a medium sized box underneath his arm.

“How are you holding up, Captain?” Roy asked gently.

Riza tried not to blush. “I’m alright, it’s just a bad dream.” She hoped that Roy wouldn’t notice how blotchy her eyes were.

“Well, I brought you something,” Roy said, and this time it was his turn to blush.

“General, sir, you coming over here is enough, you didn’t need to -”  
“I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but the chance presented itself and I figured tonight would almost work better,” Roy said hurriedly. He passed off the box he was holding to Riza. 

“You really didn’t need to, sir-” Riza said.

“Open it,” Roy offered.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Riza opened the box to find a glass pitcher- no, there was no handle.

“A flower vase?” Riza asked.

“I knew you didn’t have one, and I saw this one for sale a week or so ago,” the General said, scratching the back of his head. 

Riza smiled and thanked him, placing the empty vase in the center of her dining table.

“Thank you very much, sir. I hope I haven’t asked too much of you,” Riza said.

“You know that I’ve got your back, Captain,” Mustang said. “You said that you had a nightmare. Do you … want to talk about it?” 

Riza shook her head. “It was just the same old nightmare. The tattoo, and Ishval, and …” Riza swallowed, “it’s just that this time, it was you that I saw through the scope of my sniper.”  
Tears brimmed up again in Riza’s eyes, and she prayed that Roy wouldn’t notice. 

Roy placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.

“Hey, are you sure you’re alright?” Roy asked. 

His voice was so soft and gentle with her. She almost couldn’t believe that it was the same man who had nearly incinerated Envy. 

Riza nodded, knowing that if she said anything, she’d start crying. 

“Can I- can I give you a hug?” Roy asked. He looked a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed, and his voice fluctuations betrayed his uncertainty.

Riza wrapped her arms around Roy and buried her face into his shoulder. He reciprocated, and held her firmly while she cried. It felt good, Riza thought, to have someone to cling to. However guilty she felt for causing the General trouble, she couldn’t deny that she was glad that he was here.

“I’m sorry, Riza,” Roy said. Riza could hear the tremor and pain that his voice carried. “I should never have allowed any of this to happen.”

Riza didn’t know what to say, but there was an understanding between them.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time, holding each other. 

“General, sir,” Riza said softly, after a time. “I think I should try and get some sleep.”

Roy pulled away and nodded, his hands still on her shoulders.

“You’re right, Captain, I probably should be going… before anyone notices my car outside.”

Riza nodded, then said, “Roy, I hope it’s not too much to ask, but could you… could you stay with me tonight?”

The General gave his Captain a soft smile and an “of course.”

Lying in her bed, with Roy’s arms wrapped around her, Riza smiled to herself. She felt the heat of his body pressed against her, comforting her. She wouldn’t have any more nightmares tonight, she was sure of it. 

“General?” Riza said softly. 

Roy was already asleep, with a smile on his face. Riza leaned into him further and closed her eyes.

The chronic nightmares and guilt were a part of her, but she couldn’t help but be glad that Roy Mustang was a part of her life too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write! I love it when Roy goes soft on Riza. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
